Just Open Up Your Heart
by CapnKYT
Summary: AU!Human Rigby had always had feelings for his best friend. What he doesn't realize is that his best friend is secretly also in love with him. But when Rigby starts to move on, can Mordecai find a way to convince him not to?
1. Chapter 1

Rigby sighed, and stared up at the ceiling and then over to Mordecai. His best friend was fast asleep, looking adorable as his dyed blue hair fell over his porcelain skin. Rigby smiled, admiring his friend from across the room, he then closed his eyes again, dreaming of beautiful blue eyes and tall hipster boys.

Mordecai opened his eyes, looking over at Rigby and grinned. He knew his best friend had been staring at him for the past hour or so, and he thought it was adorable. "Hey Riggs. Riggs wake up."

Rigby opened his eyes and blushed, the rosey color appearing on his tan skin, his beautiful hazel orbs locking with Mordecai's. "Y-yea..?" He stammered.

"Come lay with me Rigby.. Please?" And he smiled cheekily, and Rigby pulled himself up off his pallet made in the floor, walking over to Mordecai's twin bed.

"Well at least scoot over." He mumbled sleepily, though on the inside he was freaking out.

Mordecai scooted over and pulled Rigby onto the bed with him, pulling him close and pressing their foreheads together. They both closed their eyes and their lips were pressed together gently. Rigby wrapped his arms around Mordecai's neck and his hands tangled in the long blue locks. On the contrary, Mordecai wrapped his arms around Rigby's waist and touched the soft skin above his hips. They both sighed into each others mouths, feeling absolutely safe like this.

And that was their routine, throughout the day they would be regular best friends who constantly teased each other. But as soon as they got behind the closed doors of their bedroom, it's like they were totally different people. They kissed, and occasionally took shirts off, but that was it. Never did they go any farther, nor did they ever talk about it to each other. Secretly Rigby wanted to, he wanted Mordecai to always hold him like this, to kiss him with all the love he could give, and little did he know Mordecai thought the same thing.

After kissing gently for half an hour. Rigby laid his head against Mordecai's chest and sighed. Mordecai wrapped his arms around Rigby's slim waist and kissed his forehead. "Goodnight Rigby.. I love you." But Rigby didn't hear him, he was already fast asleep.

The next morning I awoke in Mordecai's arms, and I automatically grinned to myself, seeing the beautiful man in front of me. The way his high cheekbones accented his gorgeous blue eyes always made my knees go weak. I leaned forward and kissed his soft lips gently, stroking his cheek gently. "Oh Mordecai.. It's time to get up.." I looked over at the clock and chuckled. "It's already noon doll."

As he opened his eyes tiredly I gasped and blushed, his grin always knocked me off my feet. "Oh hey." He said tiredly, his voice always did odd things to my body. "I'd rather stay like this forever." He pulled me close and nuzzled my neck, and I blushed like crazy.

(Mordecai's POV)

I chuckled at the way Rigby's beautiful caramel skin turned a soft shade of rosy pink when I said such things to him. But I was being serious, I'd like to stay like this for a while.

"W-well okay." He said softly. "I guess we can.. But what if Benson walks in on us? What excuse would we give to us being in the same bed?"

I chuckled softly and watched his lips as he talked, they were red and plump, but not in a feminine way. And the way his eyelashes outlined his hazel eyes never ceased to amaze me. They were so feminine, and on anyone else would look odd, but on him it just meant he looked perfect. I realized I'd been staring at him too long when he nudged my arm.

"Sorry.. And who cares if Benson walks in? Because I sure don't!" I chuckled softly, and he smiled, those deep dimples making their appearance again. I grinned happily and held his cheeks in my hand gently. "Your beautiful Rigby. Absolutely beautiful." As that lovely blush appeared on his cheeks, I leaned in and kissed him gently and heard him gasp.

(Back to 3rd person)

The two boys stayed in each others arms, kissing softly, and doing nothing but that, for a solid 15 minutes until a soft knock was heard on the door.

"Mordecai..? You in there..?" Came the voice of a woman.

Rigby scowled and pulled away from Mordecai's soft lips, displeased to hear Margaret's voice behind the door. He always knew his best friend had a thing for the red head girl, and it angered him to know she was here. "No he isn't here here..." Rigby said softly, so she couldn't hear.

"Rigby hush.. Yea I'm here! One minute!" Mordecai hopped up and gave Rigby an apologetic look, and started to brush out his hair. "I'm sorry Riggs." He whispered. "I-ill tell her we can't hang out today or something. I-"

"Forget it." Rigby stood up and pulled on a brown sweatshirt and jeans. "She's more important than me I get it. She always has been so..Whatever."

"Riggs no! That's not what I meant!" He grabbed Rigby's hand and looked at him. "I want to- "

Just then Margaret opened the bedroom door and walked in. Instantly Mordecai jerked his hand away, causing Rigby to tear up and walk to the door, looking at Mordecai expectantly.

"Ready to go Mordecai?" Margaret smiled. She was dressed in short shorts and a black tank top that showed her stomach. She had her red dyed hair down in curls, she looked gorgeous.

"Sure.." Mordecai sighed, looking at Rigby again with an apologetic look. "Just let me get ready first." She nodded and walked off, letting him get dressed. Rigby just looked shocked, and a single tear fell down his cheek, then he bolted out of the door. Mordecai groaned, he wanted to spend the day with Rigby, but he didn't want to cancel plans with Margaret. But did he make a mistake by not hanging with his best friend? By yanking his hand away and deciding to spend the day with Margaret? He just sighed, he didn't know what he and his best friend were.. And he thinks he just made things worse.

Rigby ran out of the house and through the park, tears rapidly running down his cheeks. Why did he have to have such feelings for his best friend, and why did his best friend have to just diss him like that? Didn't Mordecai have those same feelings that he did, or did he still have a thing for Margaret? He would never understand. So he just kept running. Eventually he ran into someone and fell down, and the person gently helped him up. Looking up he saw who it was and burst into tears. The other man pulled him close and hugged him, telling him everything would be okay and he should just come back to his place.

Rigby nodded and said softly, through sobs, "Yea.. thanks Jeremy."


	2. Chapter 2

(Rigby's POV)

I let out a sniffle as Jeremy handed me a cup of hot chocolate, I was sitting on the couch at his place. I'm not sure why he was helping me, or even why I came along with him.. I just did. Its not like we were friends or anything, he was actually Mordecai's enemy. I did know one thing though, my best friend left me after we spent all night... Doing stuff. I blushed at the thought. His lips, soft as silk, and the way his fingers graze my skin makes me go crazy. But maybe he doesn't actually have those feelings for me.. Maybe I-

"Hey Rigby... " Jeremy's voice snapped me out of my own thoughts, and I looked up into his soft green eyes and smiled a bit. He was a handsome guy, with his dyed white hair, a fairly muscular build and pale skin, like Mordecai's, I thought to myself. But then I realized he was still talking. "and I've talked to Chad and he said you could stay for the night if you wanted. But not on the couch cause that's where he sleeps. So you can stay with me in my room." He chuckles softly and looks me in the eye, continuing to rambling on about things I didn't care about. I kept thinking more about what happened. The way he just completely dissed me for Margaret, it hurt to think you had feelings for someone who didn't feel the same. Apparently my hands were shaking because Jeremy gently takes the cup from my hand and sets it on the coffee table.

"W-why did you take that?" I said, voice shaking a bit. He leaned back on the couch and laid on his back. He smiled and held out his arms to me, I crawled onto him and buried my face in his neck, my legs resting on either side of him. I don't even know why, but he was oddly comfortable. His strong arms

"I took it because it looks like you're on the verge of a breakdown." Jeremy said softly, wrapping his long arms around me. He smelled like citrus fruit.. I kinda liked it. "So why don't you tell me what happened?"

I shivered a bit, not knowing if I could bear to tell Mordecai's and my own secret. But I decided I could trust Jeremy. "I-I have feelings for Mordecai.. And I thought he did too. We spend almost every night in his bed, kissing and just holding each other. In the mornings and at work we act like best friends and that doesn't bother me at all.. But what does get me is that he blew me off for Margret today. And I just.." I started to tear up. "I don't understand why!"

Jeremy sighed and ran his hand through my thick curly locks, and whispered. "He doesn't understand he has such a great man in his hands.. And he'll understand when he thinks he is losing you."

I shrugged. "I guess.. But maybe he does have feelings for Margaret. But I think I'd like to stay here tonight." That made him smile, I noticed he had a cute smile.

That night, after Chad got home, we all sat on the couch and watched movies. Chad is a bit taller than me and has straight brown hair, but tan skin like mine. He's a year or two older than me, and has rich brown eyes. While we were watching the movies Jeremy and Chad each held one of my hands, and every once in awhile Chad would kiss my hand, and Jeremy would kiss my cheek. They made me feel special, I think I liked staying with them. I fell asleep against Chad, my head in his lap. The last thing I remember hearing is Jeremy's voice saying

"Goodnight dove."

(Mordecai's POV)

I sighed as I lay on my bed, staring up at the ceiling. Margaret and I went shopping today, and she gave me a hug at the end of our "date". Maybe I should just give up on her, and then there was the whole thing with Rigby. I don't know what we are.. But I do know I don't want to just be his best friend anymore. I haven't seen him all night so I decide to text him.

_Hey man. Haven't seen you since this morning.. Where are you? _

A few minutes later I received a text, that quite frankly I didn't expect to get.

**I'm at Chad and Jeremy's. I'm not coming home tonight. Have fun with that girl. **

Crap. Now I really know I messed up. Maybe I should go and pick him up.

_Want me to come by and get you? I'm home alone. All the guys went out. _

**Nah. I'm actually having fun here. Getting more affection than I do at home.**

Now that confused me. Affection.. As in.. He was kissing Chad or Jeremy? The thought made me sick.. So I decided to text back one more time.

Are you like.. Kissing one of them?

I waited around for a text back but never got one. I fell asleep but didn't sleep well. I think I really messed up. But one thing always stuck with me, the thought of Rigby kissing anyone but me.

*the next day*

(Rigby POV)

When I woke up I was cuddled up against a warm body and I smiled, I cuddled closer to him. As i inhaled deeply, I didn't smell the usual Old Spice smell, but something citrus-ey. When I opened my eyes I saw Jeremy. Oh.. I forgot I was at his house. He was passed out though, so I quickly got up and threw my sweatshirt on, not remembering taking it off though, as I opened the bedroom door I heard his sleepy voice behind me.

"Hey.. Where are you going?"

I turned around and blushed at the fact that he was shirtless, and that he had a really nice body. His white hair was tousled and he looked dorky, so I giggled. "I was just leaving.." I said softly. "I was trying not to wake you. I have work." This was a lie, but it was the easiest excuse.

He smiled a bit and grabbed his glasses, and got up, pulling on his red jacket and sliding on his toms. "I'll drive you back to the park then." He walked over to me and kissed my forehead and walked out of the room. At this I blushed softly and walked out of the room, trying to flatten my wicked curls.

We pulled up to the park a few minutes later and he walked with me to the front door. "So uh.." I started, "Thank you for letting me stay the night.. I appreciate it." I turned and grabbed the doorknob, but it wouldn't budge. "Crap.. I'm locked out." I pulled out my phone and sent a text to Mordecai.

_I'm outside come unlock the door. _

**Okay. **

I turned back to Jeremy and gasped a bit, he was a lot closer than I remembered him being. "I guess I'll see you later Rigby." He said softly and I blushed. He put his hand on my cheek and leaned in, pressing his lips against mine gently. I thought _Why the heck not! It's not like Mordecai even cares about me.._ And wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him back. We stood like that kissing for a few minutes and I didn't hear the door open, we only pulled apart when I heard a gasp.

(Mordecai POV)

I sleepily walked downstairs and unlocked the front door, my hair was wickedly crazy, the blue falling in my face while the black hairs were sticking to the back of my neck. As I slowly pulled open the front door to the house, the sight in front of me shocked me. Jeremy had his arms wrapped around Rigby, their lips pressed together. To make it even worse, like in my nightmares, Rigby was kissing him back.

**A/N- Here it is! I hope you guys like it, and please don't hate me for having Jeremy in here! I promise he will serve some purpose! I want to get at least 5 reviews before I post the next chapter! Thank you all!**

**-CapnKyt**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Regular Show or any of the characters, just the plot.**

They pulled apart when Rigby heard me gasp loudly. I was completely shocked, Rigby was making out with Jeremy, my arch nemesis, right here on the front porch where anyone could see!

His cheeks were that beautiful rosy color, and he looked from me to Jeremy. "I'll see you later Jeremy." He said cheerfully, too cheerful for my taste. He then turned to me, and said simply "Excuse me" I moved out of the way and he brushed past me and walked inside.

I was livid. Why would Rigby do that.. Was.. He over me already? I looked at Jeremy and glared, "What the hell man? Why would you.. Why were you kissing him?!" I was gripping the doorway so hard my knuckles were turning white. My blue locks of hair were falling in my eyes, but you could see my glare still, the glare directed towards Jeremy.

Jeremy just smirked at me. "Well I do recall he was kissing me back, which I didn't mind at all. He's got a pair of quite talented lips! And it's none of your business why I was kissing him. It's not like you two are _dating_." He sneered at me. "Also _he_ came to _MY_ house last night. Possibly because you were off with some girl. But don't worry now, I'll take him off of your hands. See ya Mordecai!" He waved and walked back to his car.

I turned and walked inside, slamming the door and walking to the living room. Rigby was sitting on the couch, looking adorable with his hair curling around his cheeks. I don't know why, but I was all of a sudden feeling very protective of him. I walked up behind him, he was playing a video game, and wrapped my arms around his shoulders and kissed his cheeks, he tensed up under me.

"Hey dude.. What are you doing?" He turned and looked at me, his lips were swollen from kissing Jeremy, and I wanted to kiss him so badly. "Like get off." He glared a bit. I guess he was mad so I pulled away and he looked back to the tv. "How was your date?"

"It wasn't a date." I said as I walked around and sat next to him. "She made me go shopping with her.. But where did you stay last night?"

"With Chad and Jeremy." He said simply, I scowled at the names. "We just hung out, watched movies, and I slept next to Jeremy." He said with a smirk.

I almost choked on my spit? He slept next to Jeremy? Why.. Why would he? I couldn't believe this. His phone vibrated, he didn't notice but I did. I looked down and the screen said:

**From: Jeremy 3**

**So we're on for next Saturday? Can't wait (;**

I was shocked. I looked up at him, he was beautiful. The way his baby cheeks made his lips look plump, and how his dark brown curls brought out his hazel eyes. I was losing him to Jeremy, and I couldn't let that happen. I needed to win Rigby back.

(Rigby POV)

I smirked at the TV, I had a date next Saturday and I couldn't wait. Jeremy was taking me to the movies, though I doubt we would be watching it. Kissing him was thrilling, nothing compared to Mordecai's lips but still, he was exciting. I just felt kinda bad, I think Chad likes him. I looked over at Mordecai and he looked deep in thought, so I punched his arm lightly. "Yo man! Whatcha thinking about?" I smiled softly.

He looked at me, and he looked hurt. "You.." Is all he said. I felt bad. "And how you're going on a date with _Jeremy _Saturday." When he said Jeremy's name, I could hear the venom seeping through his voice.

"Well you went on a date yest-" he cut me off before I could finish.

"I SAID IT WASN'T A DATE!" He threw his arms in the air and glared at me. " I already told you that! And now you're going on a date with.. With a guy I HATE! How could you? What about.. Us?"

I rolled my eyes, and dropped the remote, standing up. "Oh give me a break Mordecai. Do you seriously expect me to be hung up on you forever? I've been in _love_ with you for years! And now you want to acknowledge it when I decide to try and move on? Then you're a crappy friend!"

He just looked at me, and I teared up. "Rigby.. but what if I said I didn't want you to move on?" He reached out to grab my hand but I turned and ran upstairs, wiping the tears away as I ran. I just couldn't handle this anymore. Mordecai couldn't do this to me, he couldn't ask me to stay hung up on him. I ran into our room and jumped on his bed, burying myself under the blankets. I was so done with him.

_'I opened my eyes and saw it was dark in the room, and I felt the steady rise and fall of a chest beneath me. I sat up and felt his grip loosen from my waist. "Where are you going?" Mordecai said, he was still awake._

_I looked at the digital cloth from beside his bed and saw it was only 2 am. I looked back at him as he sat up and turned the bedside lamp on. I squinted my eyes from the bright light and sighed softly, pulling my sweatshirt off and my t-shirt. I lay back on the bed again and he settled beside me, shoulder to shoulder. "Nowhere..." I said softly. "I'm not going anywhere."_

_He rolled on his side and looked at me, trailing his hand up and down my chest, making me shiver. I pulled the blankets up over my waist and closed my eyes. I felt the bed move from under me and I opened my eyes, Mordecai was leaning over me, his blue orbs piercing into mine. "Good. I don't want you to leave." He said and he smiled his charming smile._

_I sighed. "I'm sorry for blowing up on you but you are being unfair. And I'm going on this date whether you like it or not because he actually likes me."_

_"And you think I don't? Riggs.. You are-" he started, but I cut him off._

_"Shhh Mordo." I said as I put my finger against his lips. "I admitted to you that I loved you. And then you didn't say anything about it. And it isn't fair for you to now get upset because I am moving on."_

_"Rigby.." He whispered, and I shivered at the way he said my name. "If you want to go on the date then be my guest. But for right now can you pretend you're mine? And that I'm yours...?" He said slowly. I gasped and looked up at him._

_I nodded slowly and leaned in, he met me halfway and we pressed our lips together gently. My hands instinctively went up and tangled in his hair, pulling his mouth down harder on mine. I love the way his lips felt against mine, his hands touching my waist, and the way he acted like he truly did care. __**But it's just acting,**_ _I reminded myself, __**he doesn't really care. You can't get sucked in again.**_

_His hands ran down my bare sides and he broke the kiss to brush his lips against my jaw. "Your beautiful Rigby. And I love you. I want to be with you. Forever."_

_I blushed at the thought, as we leaned in to kiss again I saw that it wasn't Mordecai, but Jeremy. "Wait what..? Why are you here?" As soon as the words left my mouth I felt a stabbing pain in my side. '_

I gasped as my eyes opened. _It was only a dream. _I told myself. _Only a dream. _As I looked at the clock I saw it was 10 am. time for work. I sighed and got up, and dreaded the day ahead of me, for I didn't want to have to face Mordecai today.

**A/N- And here's another chapter! And if anyone got confused the italicized part was a dream Rigby was having. And PLEASE don't kill me for having Jeremy kiss him! You'll see what happens! And please review you guys! It means the world when you do! I'm thinking I'll start updating twice a week for each story so keep an eye out!**

**-CapnKYT**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Regular Show or any of the characters. I only own the plot.**

(Mordecai's POV)  
The week passed way too quickly for my taste, and soon Saturday rolled around and Rigby was getting ready for his date. I walked in our room and smiled a bit. He was pouring q gel into his hand and putting it into his hair, scrunching it slightly so his curly locks got even curlier. His bangs were hanging over his forehead and over his eyes a bit, covering his gorgeous hazel eyes. He had a light green button up on, the sleeves pushed up to his elbows, and dark blue slim-fit jeans. He looked absolutely adorable.

"Hey man. You look good.." I said lightly and smiled, going and sitting on my bed. On the contrary my hair was down, the black and blue locks mixing together.

"Thanks..." He said softly, that adorable blush returning. "I'm trying to dress nicer, I kinda want to make a good impression." He walked over to his closet and grabbed his black vans.

"Yea I already think you've done that. The way he was kissing you seemed like he was already really interested." I mumbled, yet he still heard me.

"Oh cut it out man!" He said and turned to me. "Are you still mad? It's no big deal just one date! Not like you've ever taken me anywhere special! You take Margaret places ALL the time! I think I'm the one who deserves a little pampering now!"

He had a valid point, and I would've agreed with him if he hadn't grabbed his phone and stormed out of the room. I sighed and put my hands behind my head. He's right.. I've never taken him anywhere. Maybe I will.. Hmm..

(Rigby's POV)  
I was still a bit irritated after the little tiff I had gotten into with Mordecai. He was being such an ass and for no reason! I pulled on my vans, took one more look at myself and smiled. Those stupid dimples appeared, God I hate you.. Ya stupid dimples! Just then I heard a knock at the door and I opened it. There stood Jeremy, looking cute as ever. He had on a black button up, under a red pin-striped vest. He was wearing skinny jeans and red toms.

"Hey cutie! Ready to go on our date?" He said cheerfully. I nodded and he extended his hand, I took it gratefully. We headed out the door and walked to his car, where I saw Chad sitting in the back seat. At my questioning look Jeremy said, "Don't worry darling! He has a date coming along too! But they are going to a sit infront of us!"

As I walked to the passenger side of the door, I opened it up and got in the car, sitting down. "Uh.. hey Chad!" I said carefully, turning around to look at him. The glare he gave me was as cold as ice, and I wasn't sure why. "Are you okay?" I said softly.

"Just peachy.." He said, obviously ticked off. I felt bad, I think it was my fault, but then Jeremy got in the car and smiled at me, leaning over and kissing my cheek. I heard Chad groan from behind us. "Can we please get a move on? I don't want to miss my date with Thomas."

At that statement Jeremy's face turned hard, like he was upset that Chad was going on a date. I shrugged it off and said casually, "You mean the Thomas that works at the park?"

"Thats the one." Chad said.

"Oh he's a cool guy! You guys would be cute together!" I said as I turned around and looked at him, and he was smiling shyly. Jeremy on the other hand looked pissed off. So I shut up and turned around, staying silent.

*break*

Later that night, after the dreadfully boring movie, we all decided to get some food. The whole time during the movie, even though his hand rested in mine, Jeremy's eyes stayed on his best friend Chad. Then, at dinner, Jeremy insisted he sit beside Chad, which Thomas and I both thought was kind of weird. Then, as we were eating burgers I dropped my fork, so I bent down to pick it up. When I did I saw Jeremy and Chad's hands clasped tightly together under the table, and that's when I knew something was up.

"Uhm Jeremy, can I talk to you for a minute in private please?" I said as I looked at him. He nodded and followed me outside.

"What's up darling?" He said, smiling a bit.

"I know you and Chad have something going on." I said bluntly, a little steamed he took me on a date just to be with his best friend. "So I'm just gonna head home. Thanks for the date or whatever." I shoved my hands in my pockets and started to walk off, and that's when I heard his voice, just loud enough for me to hear.

"I'm sorry Rigby."

I rolled my eyes and continued walking, not looking back. The air was a bit frosty out, nipping at my cheeks and nose, causing them to turn pink. It was only a few blocks to the park so I continued to walk until I got home. As I opened the front door, I was immediately confronted by Mordecai.

"How'd the date go?" He said, his bright blue eyes shining. His hair was a mess and it looked like he had mascara tracks running down his cheeks. I knew he wore some guy liner and a tiny bit of mascara but, he never let it be less than perfect.

"Fine." I said, annoyed, and shoved past him, walking up into our room. As I stepped inside I saw it was only 11, yet I was exhausted. I quickly unbuttoned my shirt and dropped it to the floor, and I slid off my shoes and pants. I grabbed a pair of sweatpants and my towel, and headed into the bathroom, maybe a nice hot shower would do me some good.

(Mordecai's POV)  
I frowned as Rigby shoved past me, something must've gone wrong on his date. I suppose that was good for me, since that means he might loose interest in Jeremy. As I walked up the stairs and into our room, I heard the shower turn on. I sighed and sat on my bed, remembering what happened after Rigby had left.

*Earlier that day*  
I had called Margaret over, to just hang out, but halfway through watching some chick flick I burst into tears. I couldn't stop sobbing, because I could relate to the story so well. The main character was in love with his best friend, and this other girl. The best friend loved him back, but couldn't handle seeing him chase after the other girl, so she moved on. It reminded me of my stupid self, and Rigby. Just then, Margaret's voice and her roughly shaking my shoulders snapped me out of it.

"Mordecai dude! What's wrong?" She said, worry evident in her voice.

"I-i.." I contemplated what I should say, so the truth was the best answer. "Rigby went out on a date tonight with this guy named Jeremy, but I didn't want him to because I.." I paused, not knowing if I should say it or not. "I'm in love with him. And I want to win him back but.. I don't know how!" I started sobbing again and she pulled me into a hug. We then started to talk about ways I could get him back.

"Well first things first. You need to tell him you have feelings for him, but don't just say it, make him remember it!" She said excitedly. We then spent the next two hours planning the date I would take Rigby on.

*present*

I was snapped out of my thoughts as I heard the bedroom door creak open. I looked up and saw Rigby in his sweatpants, just his sweatpants, and his brown hair messy in his face. I lay my head back down and stare at the ceiling. Soon I saw the light turn off, footsteps pad over to me, and then I felt the warmness of Rigby's body against mine. He had curled up against my chest, his head buried in the crook of my neck.

"My date sucked." He said softly, and his warm breath tickled my neck. "Jeremy and Chad have a thing for each other and I guess he asked me out to make Chad jealous or something. But I'm not going out with him again." I internally cheered as he said these words.

"I'm sorry love," I said as I stroked his bare arm lightly. "You deserve way better than him. An speaking of.." I said a bit quietly. "Do you wanna spend the day with me tomorrow?"

I felt his soft lips against my neck, they started to suck on a small piece of skin, just hard enough to make a mark. He then kissed it gently, and sighed happily. "Of course I would."

I grinned to myself, maybe things would turn our after all. As I wrapped an arm around Rigby an pulled the blankets up over us, I thought, _tomorrow is going to be an interesting day._

_**A/N- Yep! Jeremy is a butthole who has feelings for chad. We should've all seen this coming. Sorry this chapter is so short, I just wasn't feeling it. And again PLEASE review! They're the only way I know people are reading! So I need 5 reviews until my next chapter will come up! Thanks guys!  
-CapnKYT**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer- I do not own Regular Show or the characters. I only own the plot. Enjoy!**

* * *

(Rigby POV)  
I woke up the the soft feeling of a hand running through my hair. I opened my eyes and yawned, stretching a bit and making that weird stretch noise. I cuddled back into the body beside me, for he was warm and soft. I noticed his shirt was off, and so I let my hand trail gently down his chest and abs, just barely grazing his skin with the tips of my fingers.

I felt him gasp beneath me as my fingers ran along the lines that formed his "v", and it made me chuckle softly. I started to gently play with the strings on his sweatpants, and eventually I lay my hand down just above his crotch, smiling softly. I heard him sigh softly, again, he wrapped his big strong arms around me, pulling me up until his lips met my ear.

"Goodmorning beautiful," he whispered softly into my ear. His voice was sweet and I closed my eyes and leaned into him. Everything about him was so inviting, and I knew I shouldn't get sucked in again but I couldn't help it. "I missed you yesterday."

I turned my face slightly and half opened my eyes, looking at him through my thick black lashes. He pressed our foreheads together, as we both lay on our sides, our chests pressed firmly together. "Hi.." I said shyly, and my voice cracked slightly. Despite being 21, I had a voice that sometimes cracked like a 13 year old going through puberty. He reached up and gently ran his hand across my cheek, his touch light as a feather.

"Rigby I'm sorry..." He whispered to me, cupping my cheek in his hand. "Please forgive me." I just blushed at this, and I felt him move his head a bit and our lips brushed together softly. As soon as that happened, it was like a fire ignited in the two of us.

(Mordecai POV)  
He wrapped his arms around my neck and crashed his lips on mine, pressing his body against my own. I was shocked, and I heard a little squeak escape from the back of my throat. He pushed roughly on my shoulders until I was laying on my back, and he crawled on me, straddling my hips. He looked down on me and gently pulling his bottom lip in between his teeth, he looked so innocent yet so fierce. His hands traveled up my chest until he was leaning over me, his beautiful hazel eyes closed, and his hands tangled in my hair.

His lips brushed against my lips and down my cheek, making me shiver and whimper. I could hear him chuckle but I didn't do anything about it. His lips gently passed my jaw and went to my neck, where he started to suck on. I gasped and gripped the bottom of his shirt tightly, and as I started to pull up, I felt his lips against my ear, his chuckle rumbling through his whole body.

"No, not yet Mordo. You said you wanted to take me on a date so thats what we will do." He whispered, but and I groaned at the thought of having to wait.

"Fine," I sighed loudly and dramatically. "But let me get up so I can take a shower."

He nodded and got off of me, grinning mischievously as he followed me to the bathroom, at my questioning look he explained. "I thought I'd give you some company while you shower, and you can tell me about our date!"

I blushed at the thought of Rigby seeing me nude, but of course he had seen me many times before, just before I knew I had these feelings for him. I nodded and took off my sweatpants as he hopped up on the counter, and then I slipped off my boxers. I knew he had been watching the whole time, and it was quite obvious when I heard a small gasp come from his lips as the article of clothing slipped to the ground. I kept my eyes down, so he couldn't see the massive blush on my cheeks, and also so I couldn't see the look on his face. I knew it would be one full of lust, and would make me want to pounce him right there, so I looked down at the tile and made my way to the shower. I reached in and turned on the water, turning it up all the way since I knew it took awhile to heat up.

"So I was planning on taking you on a picnic by the falls in the woods, and then we could go get some ice cream or we can camp out by the falls if you want." I said, and I still didn't look at him.

I heard articles of clothing drop to the ground behind me and then felt his arms wrap around my waist, the bare skin of his chest against my middle back. I blushed and I felt his warm lips feather kisses along my spine. "Sounds wonderful darling." He said softly. "And I think I'd like if we camped out there, it would give us some much needed alone time."

I gulped and nodded, my pale skin an obnoxious shade of red, and all I could stammer out was, "I think the water is hot now."

*break*  
Rigby was staring out the window, grinning brightly, making his adorable dimples appear. I knew he hated them, and I couldn't see how, I thought they made him even cuter. We had been driving for an hour or so and were only 10 minutes or so from the camp ground. Even though his eyes were glued on our surroundings, his hand was firmly grasped in mine. We had pulled up to the campsite, and I was looking down at the dashboard when I felt a soft pair of hands caress my neck. I looked up and was instantly greeted with the warm smile of Rigby, and his brown hazel eyes. I gasped as he pulled me close and pressed our lips together softly.

I wrapped my arms around his slender waist, pressing our lips together harder. I managed to get my hand on my buckle and let it go, giving us a bit more room to move. He pushed me back against the seat, crawling on my lap and straddling my hips, kissing me harder. His lips then left mine and made their way to my neck, where he began to kiss lightly, a big difference in our previous actions.

"R-Rigby-" I half moaned, half stated sternly. My head fell back and I closed my eyes, but I knew we needed to get out and start to set up camp before it got late because it was already 5. "Riggs come on, w-we need to go and set up the- nnng." I made the weird squealing noise as I felt his hands make their way into my shirt and then dip into the hem of my pants. "Rigby seriously!" I gasped, trying to squirm away from him.

"Awe!" He pulled back and looked at me with his hands now resting on my chest, his hair was a mess and his lips were swollen and red. He looked too good to be true. "You're no fun Mordecai!" He crawled off my lap and got out the car, I had to bite my lip to keep from telling him to come back and continue what he was doing.

As I got out of the car after him, I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist as he started to get the stuff out of the trunk. "Rigby let's go have a lot of fun tonight. Okay? Since Benson was nice enough to let us off for tonight and tomorrow." I purred into his ear. I felt him shiver and chuckled as I kissed his cheek. This was going to be an awesome camping trip.

* * *

_**A/N- Awkward filler chapter. Sorry nothing exciting happened. More on the date next chapter but only if I get 6-7 reviews! Please let me know what you think of the story so far! And I'll try to update sooner! Xoxo!  
-CapnKyt**_


End file.
